Not Always As It Seems
by ForeverSam
Summary: Everyone's tired of watching Hinamori and Hitsugaya stepping around each other. So they decide to some action, and get them together. But things don't always go as planned, of course...[HitsuHina OneShot]


**Title** – Not Always As It Seems

**Rating** – PG

**Pairings** – Hitsugaya/Hinamori, slight Ichigo/Rukia, implied Matsumoto/Renji

**Summary** – Everyone's tired of watching Hinamori and Hitsugaya stepping around each other. So they decide to some action, and get them together. But things don't always go as planned, of course...

* * *

"Pathetic!" Matsumoto Rangiku groaned, swishing her drink around in the glass, "They're absolutely pathetic!"

"Who are we talking about?" Kuchiki Rukia asked, "I mean, there are plenty of people who are pathetic around here, you and Renji for one-"

"And you and Kurosaki-kun for another," Matsumoto shot back, "But no, I was talking about Captain Hitsugaya and Momo-san. Have you ever noticed the way they look at each other? It's obvious they're in love, but they don't plan to do anything about it...it's pathetic!"

Rukia was still bristling about Matsumoto's shot at her, but she digressed quickly. "So what exactly do _you_ plan on doing about it? I mean, maybe you haven't noticed, Matsumoto, but Hitsugaya Toushirou? Not exactly the easiest guy to approach. I don't blame Hinamori for stepping around him a little, I certainly would"

"They've known each other for years though," Matsumoto said, "Almost as long as you and Renji have known each other, maybe even longer. How do you hesitate about approaching someone you've known for that long?"

"Well he _is _a captain now. He's not the same kid she knew back then-"

"Friendships never die, Rukia-san," Matsumoto said wisely, "And anyways, so what if _he _isn't approachable? He can always _do _the approaching, you know. Love works two ways, he could go after her, he doesn't have to sit on his hands about it!"

"Yeah right," Rukia laughed lightly, "That'll happen, as soon as the sky turns green and Ichigo dyes his hair _black_"

"Oh it's more possible than _that_," Matsumoto said in a sure voice, "We're just going to need a little help. Maybe a certain captain to get close to Hitsugaya, while _we _get in with Momo-san..."

"Whoa, _whoa_," Rukia said at once, waving her hands, "_We_? No _way _Matsumoto, I'm not getting involved in this, _forget _it-"

"I'll make it worth your while," Matsumoto said with a smirk. Rukia still looked hesitant. "Come _ooooon_," the squad ten vice-captain groaned, "Tell you what, _you _help me with this...and I won't tell anyone you're in love with Kurosaki Ichigo"

Rukia turned bright red._ "What_?! I'm _not_! And if you tell anyone that-"

Matsumoto grinned. She knew how to mess with a girl. "So you'll help?"

Rukia sighed wearily. "Well, if you're going to go around spreading rumors like that and trashing my reputation...I'll help"

"Good. Now, as for who is going to work with Captain Hitsugaya..."

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo blinked. "Er..._what _do you want me to do?"

Matsumoto and Rukia exchanged looks. "What's wrong, you going deaf Ichigo?"

"No, but I think you're finally cracking," the squad three captain rolled his eyes as he looked down at his old friend, "You want me to try and be _friends _with Toushirou? That'll happen as soon as hell freezes over. The guy's too cold for me"

"Aw, Kurosaki-kun," Matsumoto said with a smirk, "You're telling me you _never _had any burning desires to be friends with Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

"Maybe in a world where my dad isn't a moron and Yuzu sucks at cooking," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Why the hell do you want me to be friends with him anyway?"

"Er, well..."

"I _told _you he wouldn't agree," Rukia said, "Forget it Matsumoto, we'll ask someone else"

"Hang on a sec," Ichigo said, "_Maybe _I'll do this. _If _you tell me the reason, of course. I'm not just going in blindly"

"Why not, that's what you do anyway"

"Just _tell _me"

:All right, all right," Matsumoto smirked, "We – I mean-" she quickly changed course after a glare from Rukia, "_I_ had this idea. We all know Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori are in love with each other. But both of them are too stubborn and afraid to do anything about it. So _we're _going to do something instead"

"You're gonna play matchmaker?" the orange-haired captain looked incredulously from the squad ten vice-captain to the squad thirteen vice-captain, "What the in the hell did she say to get you to agree to _that_?"

Rukia turned red again and squinted down at Ichigo's knee, muttering, "Don't. Even. _Ask_"

And Matsumoto smirked again. "So will you help us or not, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo made a face. "I don't know...I think you're both a little tapped, actually. You really want to mess with Hitsugaya?"

"It's for the greater good, in the end," Matsumoto assured him, "I'm sure we'll all be a lot happier when the two of them stop stepping around each other and actually do something smart _like _getting together, you know?"

Ichigo scowled. "I _still _think you're insane"

"But you'll help?"

"I don't think you're going to give me much of a choice, are you now?"

"Not really," Matsumoto grinned, "Now, here's what you're going to do, listen carefully, it's kind of complicated-"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was almost positive he had never heard a more screwed up plan in all of his life. He really _did _wonder if Rukia and Matsumoto had completely lost their minds. But he had to admit, even _he _had noticed Hinamori and Hitsugaya, and he was kind of tired of watching them dodge each other like they had never met before. It would probably save everyone a lot of aggravation...

He _still_ thought the two vice-captains were nuts though. "Oi, Hitsugaya!" the white-haired captain in question looked around.

"Kurosaki. What do you want?"

_Act natural, _he reminded himself, _Or as natural as you _can _act anyway. God, I'm going to _murder _those two for getting _me _involved in this_

"Well, you know, I've been thinking-"

"What a great feat you've accomplished"

_Go to hell_. "Yeah, I know. But anyways, I've been thinking. I've been a captain in the Gotei Thirteen for almost twenty years now, and I realized, we don't really know each other all the well"

"I'd kind of like to keep it that way too"

_So wouldn't I_. "Oh it wouldn't be that bad, really. Getting to know each other, I mean. How about tonight? We could go for a drink together, you know, just...I don't know. But what do you think?"

"I think you've lost your mind," _me too_, "But I'll humor you. I'm not doing anything tonight anyway, I'm caught up on my paperwork. More than I can say for Matsumoto though, have you seen her anywhere?"

"Can't say I have," _I wish_

"Oh well. Tonight then, I guess"

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia sighed as she followed Matsumoto through the fifth division. So _this _was how it felt to be blackmailed. She had to admit, it wasn't exactly enjoyable. Not that she actually believed Matsumoto would tell everyone Rukia loved Ichigo (which she didn't!) but the raven-haired Shinigami wasn't taking that chance. "Aha!" Matsumoto said suddenly, "Oi, Hinamori!"

Hinamori Momo looked around at the call. She smiled. "Oh, hi Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san"

"Hi!" Matsumoto said with a grin. Rukia just kind of grimaced, trying to pass it off for a smile. Hinamori didn't question it though.

"What's up?"

"Well, we – I mean, Rukia-san and I – were wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink tonight," Hinamori blinked, looking confused.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Matsumoto nodded, "Kind of like a girls' night out, you know? I thought it sounded like a good idea, and Rukia-san here liked it...well, what do you say?"

_If I were her, I'd say we're both insane_, Rukia thought, wincing on the inside. But Hinamori didn't notice anything. On the contrary, she smiled and said, "Yeah, that sounds great! Thanks a bunch for including me, Matsumoto-san"

"No problem," Matsumoto looked over her shoulder at Rukia and winked. Rukia, with a great difficulty, managed not to roll her eyes and sigh. She felt bad, deceiving Hinamori like this. Ever since the Aizen incident, the already sensitive vice-captain had been far off, distant. She wanted desperately to be accepted, and just forget what had happened, but at times her eyes had the look of someone who was haunted, trapped. And Matsumoto knew this. She was using it to her advantage. It seemed so unfair.

But Rukia didn't say anything. In the end, this might be better for Hinamori. And besides...Rukia wasn't interested in having all of Soul Society think she loved Ichigo.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou looked around suspiciously. First Kurosaki insisted on meeting him here. Now the orange-haired captain had decided not to show. How _typical_. "Jeez," Hitsugaya muttered, sipping at his drink, "What a waste of a night. Kurosaki has five more minutes, and then I'm _out of here_"

Hinamori Momo shuffled her feet as she stood outside the bar Matsumoto and Kuchiki-san had told her to meet them at. She was just on the side of giddy. "Well, can't stand out here all night," she said finally. She opened the door and let herself in.

A quick glance told her something rather distressing; Kuchiki-san and Matsumoto weren't there. But another glance gave her a quick shot of joy. Hitsugaya _was _there. "Hi Shirou-chan!" Hinamori said with a smile, sitting down across the table from him.

Hitsugaya looked up, his green eyes shining in surprise. "Hinamori. What are _you _doing here?"

"Matsumoto and Kuchiki-san said they were going to meet me here," she said. Aha. So _that _was what Matsumoto had been doing with her afternoon. Digging up drinking buddies. "What about you?"

"Kurosaki said he wanted to meet me here," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath, "Such a waste of time, I should have known he wouldn't show..."

Hinamori smiled. "Oh well. We got some strange people around here, don't we?"

"Do we ever. I don't even know _why _I agreed to meet him. Probably just to shut him up," Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, and Hinamori giggled. And for a split second, Hitsugaya allowed himself to think, _she has a nice laugh_

Then he mentally slapped himself. _Shut up you idiot._

But Hinamori didn't seem to notice anything. "I haven't seen much of you lately. Been keeping busy, I take it?"

"You could say that," the white-haired captain muttered, "What about you? I _never _see much of you, it seems"

He regretted the words instantly. All though it had been twenty years since the war, it had only been about three since Hinamori had finally been ready to go back to her duties as vice-captain. And even after all that time, she still seemed a little...well, unstable,to say the least. Not that she was crazy; no, she wasn't crazy at all. But after what Aizen had put her through...it was enough to crack anyone, just a little. "Yeah, I've been busy," Hinamori said simply, "I'm _still _trying to catch up on everything. Feels like I was out of the game for a long time, but seventeen years isn't _really _that long, is it Shirou-chan?"

Hinamori waited expectantly for Hitsugaya's answer. She wanted so desperately for him to say it was okay, it wasn't her fault she had been down for so long...

"No, it isn't. But even if it was, everyone would have understand," relief flooded through Hinamori, and at the same time, she caught site of a small smile playing around Hitsugaya's lips. He barely _ever _smiled, it was almost...no, it _was _handsome.

Hinamori blinked. Where had _that _thought come from? "Hinamori? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, fine," Hitsugaya sighed and looked around.

"Jeez, where the _hell _is Kurosaki already?"

"Why?" Hinamori felt a little put off, "You don't want to be around me anymore?"

"No, nothing like that," Hitsugaya said quickly, "It just kind of bugs me that Kurosaki told me to come here, then blew me off-"

"I know that feeling," Hinamori admitted, "Kuchiki-san and Matsumoto did the same thing to me. Oh well, I guess it's no big deal, right?"

Hitsugaya had to kind of agree. Spending his time with Hinamori, rather than with Kurosaki. It had been awhile since the two childhood friends had sat down with each other and talked. It was nice to do it now.

"Shirou-chan? You okay?" Hitsugaya blinked. He could only imagine how he had been looking at Hinamori just now.

"What? I'm fine"

Hinamori suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. She loved being here, with Hitsugaya. But at the same time, thoughts were arising in her mind, things she had never really thought about before now. Things that somehow all seemed to revolved around Hitsugaya Toushirou...

_Stop it_, she slapped herself mentally. "You know, Hinamori-"

"Call me Momo," the words came out of nowhere. Hitsugaya blinked, his green eyes shining in confusion now.

"Huh?"

"We've known each other long enough, I think you can call me Momo," Hinamori smiled, "I mean, only if you want to, of course"

"Momo," Hitsugaya tried out the name. He liked it. "Anyways, I was just thinking. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Since we took the time to stop and talk?"

"Well we've been so busy lately-"

"Not just lately. Years now, even before the war. Ever since we both joined the Court Guard Squads, I guess. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah," Hinamori admitted after a minute, "Yeah, I guess. Do you miss it, Shirou-chan? I mean, I do. I miss it"

"You miss me spitting watermelon seeds at you?"

"You only did it because you cared"

"No, actually I did it because I thought you were the most annoying person in the world," Hinamori giggled again, and Hitsugaya took a moment to savor the sound.

"Well, either way, I miss it. Don't you?"

Hitsugaya was quiet for a moment. Finally, "Yeah. I do"

Hinamori blushed lightly and looked away. She thought she saw Hitsugaya turning slightly red as well, but couldn't be completely sure. "Well, I'd say it's obvious are friends aren't going to show," Hitsugaya said after a minute, "There's probably no point in hanging around here anymore, you think?"

"Yeah," Hinamori agreed, though she felt a little let down. She'd been having a good time, being there with Hitsugaya. "Yeah, we should probably get going"

"Want me to, uh...walk you home?" there was no denying it this time. Hitsugaya was _definitely _red. But Hinamori didn't run on him about it.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," And with that, the Shinigami Captain and Vice-Captain made their way outside and down the street, both trying to ignore how close they were standing to each other, how their arms were almost touching. They were trying to ignore it. But they weren't quite succeeding.

They walked the way in silence. But when they got to Hinamori's house, they realized they didn't really want to part. "So, I'll...see you tomorrow?" Hinamori asked, shuffling her feet again.

"What?" Hitsugaya jumped a little, "Oh. Yeah. See you tomorrow"

"Thanks for walking me home"

"No problem"

"It was fun, tonight, wasn't it? Spending time together, I mean"

"Yeah. Definitely"

Hinamori smiled and turned away. "Well, good night then"

Hitsugaya had no memory of his hand shooting out and grabbing Hinamori's. But there it was, holding hers, keeping her from walking away. She looked around, her black eyes meeting his green ones, shining in surprise. "Shirou...chan..."

"S-Sorry," he said after a minute, pulling away, "I didn't...I mean...I'd better go"

But before he could turn away, Hinamori stepped forward, and the feeling of her lips on his brought him to a halt.

The kiss only lasted about a minute. It was the best minute of either Shinigami's life. And when Hinamori pulled away, Hitsugaya felt completely put down. "I...uh..."

"Forget about it," and Hitsugaya pulled her forward again.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, and Matsumoto Rangiku all jumped up. Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushirou had both appeared in front of them. And neither of them looked completely or overly happy.

There was a moment of silence. "It was her idea!" Rukia and Ichigo shouted at the same time, pointing at Matsumoto. The vice-captain winced, and grinned weakly.

"Er...no hard feelings, right you two?"

Hinamori and Hitsugaya exchanged firm glances. But their upset looks melted after a minute. "We'll let you off this time," Hitsugaya said finally, "But you're doing all the paperwork for the next month"

Matsumoto groaned. "Well, I guess I deserve that, huh?"

"I thought she'd get something worse," Rukia muttered to Ichigo. But Hitsugaya still heard her.

"Well, I was considering something worse, but you know...there were some good points to it," and with that, he took Hinamori's hand and led her away. Ichigo, Rukia, and Matsumoto all exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"Well," Matsumoto said finally, "That went better than planned. Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san, you two are next"

Both turned bright red. "No way!"

And Matsumoto smirked. Nobody could be more difficult than the two Shinigami standing in front of her. But at least she had gotten Hinamori and Hitsugaya together. It just went to show a person: nothing is _ever _what it seems.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't. Ask. Seriously. I have no idea _where _this came from. But I had _ a lot _of fun with it. It's my first non-IchiRuki story (even though there was some implement), so it was kind of hard to work with, but it was a lot of fun at the same time. So yeah. Review and let know what you think! - Sam 


End file.
